


Kristanna Week 2020

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, KristAnna Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: A Harry Potter AU following the prompts of Kristanna Week 2020:
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. RED

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Somehow I managed to create an au centered around the prompts of Kristanna Week this year? Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: RED

Kristoff meets her by chance.

He is lounging in the courtyard with Sven in between classes, Sven looking over the Daily Prophet while Kristoff lies back on the bench enjoying the last bit of warmth before fall completely sets in.

He hears voices from across the way and he rolls his head to the side. That’s when he sees her. 

A small, red-haired girl that Kristoff is sure he’s seen before. He vaguely remembers seeing her being sorted into Gryffindor at the feast. 

She has her head ducked down, holding on to a book as three Slytherin boys follow behind her, the middle boy smirking as they do. 

“Oh come on now, Pippy Long-stockings,” The boy says, obviously mocking her twin braids, his goonies chuckling at the name calling, “Where do you think you’re off to?”

The girl ignores them, moving briskly across the courtyard towards Sven and Kristoff. As he watches her, Kristoff gives her props for not responding. He remembers the days he was picked on and the many points he took from Hufflepuff for his retaliations. 

“Are you going to go cry to your cold, heartless sister of yours?”

That sets the girl off it seems, as she stops dead in her tracks and whips around. In a blink of an eye, she has her wand pointed directly at the boy, his smirk now gone. 

“Don’t you dare talk about my sister.” She threatens. 

A moment passes in which Kristoff realizes he is standing now, and then the Slytherin boys begin to laugh.

“What do you think you’re going to do, eh?” The boy mocks, “You could barely turn the rat to a tea cup yesterday.”

His goons laugh once more, but the girl keeps her wand aimed directly at the sneering boy. 

Kristoff catches Sven standing up next to him, the paper left forgotten on the ground as he watches the scene. 

“You’re pathetic.” The boy says, smirking again, “A weak little mudblood.”

The moment the boy says it, Kristoff sees **red**. 

All his life, Kristoff had heard that name spewed at his family. He’d been too young to understand it at first, once calling his sister that name in anger after she’d broken one of his toys. His mother had sat him down that day, explained exactly what that name meant and the cruel meaning behind it. 

Kristoff doesn’t realize he has punched the boy till he sees him sprawled out on the ground clutching his nose. His hand begins to hurt from the hit but Kristoff doesn’t care, no one deserves to be called such a harsh, cruel name. 

Before the other two boys can even begin to react, Sven is there wand in hand and ready. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Sven murmurs. 

The two boys look at each other, then down at their crying friend and pick him up swiftly. As they run off, Kristoff unclenches his jaw, releasing the anger that had overtaken him. 

No doubt they’ll lose points later for Hufflepuff, but he could care less. 

He’ll earn them back later. 

“Thank you.” The girl says timidly behind them, and Kristoff turns to face her. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen such beautiful blue eyes in his life. 

“Of-of course.” He stutters, clearing his throat to hide his sudden nervousness, “They deserved it.”

“Right foul gits if you ask me.” Sven says, always the confident one, “Deserved more than just one punch for what he called you.”

The girl laughs, the sweetest sound Kristoff has ever heard. “I’m Anna.” She says, reaching out her hand. 

“Sven.” He says, shaking her hand.

“Uh, Kristoff.” He says, shaking her hand and he doesn’t miss how incredibly small her hand is within his own. 

“Nice to meet you.” She says, smiling brightly. “Are you first years?”

“Second actually.” Sven says, “Know all the ins and outs of this place now.”

Kristoff rolls his eyes, “You don’t know shit, you only think you do.”

“Oi, I know enough to avoid Filch don’t I?”

“Doesn’t mean you know it all.”

Sven shrugs, “It’s enough. Anyways, I’m starving. Anna, have you had lunch yet?”

“Oh, um...no I haven’t.”

“Well you’re in luck.” Sven says as he pats Kristoff on the back, “We were just heading to Great Hall, care to join us?”

Kristoff looked to Sven, opening his mouth to ask what he was on about but he never got the chance.

“Sure!” Anna said, and Kristoff looked back to see the excitement in her eyes. He couldn’t say no. 

“Excellent! I could use a glass of pumpkin juice!” Sven says, “And you deserve a dessert for that punch Kristoff.”

“You didn’t need to do that.” Anna said, looking at him now. 

Kristoff shrugs, “No one deserves to be called that.”

“Still, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He says, returning her smile. 

There is a moment of silence, and then from across the yard they hear a loud and angry voice call, “BJORGMAN!”

Sven says quickly, “And that’s our cue to leave!”


	2. ORANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Orange

Kristoff still isn’t sure why Anna asked him to help her practice. 

He was a beater (one of the best at school according to Professor Sprout but being she was head of their house she was a bit biased) and Anna was wanting to become a chaser. Sure Kristoff knew a bit about the position, he played the game a lot growing up with his siblings and played all the positions at some point. 

Still, he was not exactly the best choice to help Anna train for Gryffindor’s Quidditch team tryouts. Sven sure, he could’ve done a far better job, but she had asked him and he could never say no to her.

They’d started playing in the summer once the pair had realized exactly how close they lived from each other. During one of Anna’s visits, she mentioned she’d only played a few times with her sister when they were younger. Sven had decided right then and there that it was time for a real match to show Anna what she had been missing. 

So began the Bjorgman Family Quidditch games that came every Sunday before dinner, a routine that became the best part of Kristoff’s summer.

Anna had picked up on the game fairly quickly, trying out all the different positions at least once. Chaser had easily become her favorite, and her best, giving even Sven a run for his money. 

Even now, as they zipped around the pitch, Anna easily dipped and wove her way around. They’d started with simple things. Kristoff posed as a keeper, letting Anna practice trying (and nearly always succeeding) at making goals.

Soon enough they moved on to some defensive stuff, Anna trying her best to not lose the quaffle as Kristoff chased her down. Later, Kristoff had released a bludger to really test her, something they hadn’t had during their summer games. Not surprisingly, Anna still managed to avoid nearly every sent bludger Kristoff hit her way.

Not that he was really trying, he would never. Still it was quite impressive, and he would be absolutely shocked if she didn’t make the team.

It was after one particular try to send a bludger her way that Kristoff noticed the setting sun. He’d stopped dead in the sky, hovering above the stands as he realized they’d been out here for hours.

Not that he minded, it had been blissful to zoom about on his broom all afternoon with Anna. 

“Kristoff!” Anna called behind, making him turn to see her approaching him. “Everything alright?”

“Oh, uh, yeah sorry.” Kristoff said, “Just noticed the sun was beginning to set, we have to get back.”

“What?” Anna said, looking wide eyed towards the setting sun. She giggled, “Guess the saying is right?”

“What saying?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” She looked at him with a smile, and Kristoff desperately hoped she didn’t notice the blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

After chasing down the bludger, the two landed side by side onto the pitch. Kristoff placed the stunned ball into the case, slamming shut and turned to find Anna staring up at the sky.

He followed her gaze, seeing the most beautiful array of oranges, yellows, blues and purples across the sky. 

It was magical.

“Think we can watch the sun set?” Anna asks.

Kristoff shrugs, fighting the thought that Anna sounded as though she didn’t want to leave him. Not yet. “Don’t see why not.”

So they sat, sitting together in the stands now as the watched the sky burst with colors as the sun disappeared into the sky.

They were silent, both just enjoying the moment and then Anna hummed a happy sigh, leaning her head onto Kristoff’s shoulder.

Kristoff stiffened, trying desperately to fight down his blush and the butterflies that started to flutter in his stomach. 

_We’re friends._ He told himself, keeping his eyes to the setting sun, _Just friends. Nothing more._

But there was an ache in his chest, a small part of him, that wished otherwise.


	3. YELLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it was all yellow..

No one was daft enough to bet against Gryffindor this year for the Quidditch Cup.

It had been clear since their very first game that they were the ones to beat. Really, everyone knew before the year had even begun.

Since Anna had joined the team, she had brought a new energy almost to the once average crew. They’d narrowly lost the year before, the snitch being caught by Slytherin rather quickly and ending the game 140-130.

Anna had beaten herself up over it for months, blaming herself for missing a few goals that could’ve saved their chances. Kristoff had done his best to bring her around, Sven helped too in encouraging her. 

That summer, though the usual Sunday quidditch match was still all good fun, Kristoff could sense the new fire in Anna. It was evident in how she moved in the air, in the concentration that was written on her face every match. 

She may have lost last year, but not this year.

Kristoff knew she wouldn’t let them fall again.

And she hadn’t.

Kristoff’s voice was still rough and raw from his cheers, his yells of excitement at the match. Anna had been on fire, making goals one right after the other, only missing one attempt the entire match.

Slytherin hadn’t stood a chance. Even with catching the snitch, they’d lost 275-170. 

Anna had been surrounded by her teammates, completely swarmed by them and her fellow Gryffindor’s as they celebrated their victory.

Kristoff had stayed in the stands, taking advantage of his higher seating in the stands to watch everything below. 

Sven was still cheering, chanting some song the Gryffindor’s had done all game. A few of his fellow Hufflepuffs were also chanting along, jumping up and down as they did.

But Kristoff paid them no mind, only having eyes for Anna as he watched the red head be lifted into the air with her fellow teammates, holding the cup high up in the air in celebration.

In that moment, Kristoff was overwhelmed with a sense of pride, admiration and something else that nearly knocked him into his seat.

Love.

He’d battled the feeling for months, nearly a year on what it was he felt for Anna. What the butterflies could mean, what all it meant. Not wanting to accept the fact that was right in front of him, clear as day and shining as brightly as the sun.

He loved her, with his whole heart he loved her.

There was no denying it anymore as he watched her laugh and smile with her friends below him.

They’re walking back to the castle now, both he and Sven the last few to make the trek as they had tried to hang back to see Anna after her victory. 

As the sunset though and curfew drew nearer, they both decided to venture back up to keep from getting into any trouble.

They’re just about to begin the descent down the stairs to the common room when Kristoff hears his name being called.

He turns to see a blur of red and **yellow** rush to him, a figure jumping into his arms and he stumbles back as he is able to catch Anna in his arms.

There is a brief moment of surprise, of shock that here Anna was, in his arms with her own wrapped tightly around him after completely throwing herself into him. Trusting him to catch her and really, he always would. The butterflies began again, he could feel a blush rising as he sensed Sven smirking beside him at the scene.

Kristoff ignored it, smiling as he held her tight against him. He was sure Sven would give him hell later but he could care less in this moment.

He was going to enjoy this while he could. 

So he held her, hugging her tightly as he heard the sweet sound of her excited giggles in his ears.

“Congratulations!” Kristoff said, excitement in his voice.

“I tried to find you sooner!” She says into his shoulder, “But I couldn’t get away and when I did, I couldn’t find you anywhere!”

“We tried to stay back but we figured you’d want to celebrate with your friends.”

“But I had to see you!” Anna says, leaning back just enough to look at him with the brightest smile, “You’re my best friend, Kristoff!”

He didn’t know why the word friend felt like a punch to his gut, but it did. Still though, friend or not, she was here. She was here and had made a point to find him.

That meant more than anything, really. He just prayed, hoped she didn’t see the blush rise to his cheeks as he realized how close they both were.

“You were amazing out there!” Kristoff said, matching her smile. 

“All thanks to you!” She says as Kristoff sets her down. He keeps his hands at her waist, not wanting to let go as he already misses the feeling of her in his arms. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says, smiling down at her.

“I wouldn’t be near as good if not for you and your help.” She says, and Kristoff tries to ignore the redness in her cheeks. He will not assume she is blushing, not at him. 

Definitely not.

“I doubt that.” Sven pipes in, making the pair turn to look at him, “You’re an absolute natural. I don’t think a bludger ever came near you the whole match.”

“Well, only one person ever actually got close all year.”

Kristoff rolled his eyes, “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Oh no, never.” Anna teased, winking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can't tell me Anna wouldn't be an absolute BEAST at quidditch. she'd absolutely KILL it.


	4. GREEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> green with jealousy

“What is the matter with you?”

Kristoff didn’t look at her, didn’t dare. He was still fuming, still not entirely sure what had come over him.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. 

It was Hans Westergaard, a stingy 6th year who’d asked Anna to the Yule Ball. Kristoff knew him, knew him quite well actually.

More so than Anna did apparently. All Anna knew was that he was the youngest in his family, and handsome, incredibly handsome if Kristoff remembered her words correctly.

He’d tried to hold his thoughts together, hold back from letting Anna know about the real Hans. The spoiled little brat who’d sneered and looked down on everyone he deemed ‘not as pure as he was’. Specifically Kristoff himself.

No, he wasn’t going to ruin Anna’s happiness. She had been thrilled, so excited at the aspect of being asked to the ball that he’d kept his mouth shut for her sake.

Just because he had treated Kristoff so poorly, didn’t mean he would do the same to Anna. The moment they’d walked in together, however, he knew he should have said something. 

It had been the way Hans had looked at her, raking Anna up and down like a piece of meat and Kristoff couldn’t stand it anymore. It was disgusting, and Kristoff had let him know it.

What he said exactly, well, he isn’t sure. But it had been enough to make Hans glare at him, and Anna to storm after him after he’d walked away before the git could say anything in return. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, the sound of her heels following behind him. 

“The hell you don’t!” She said, hurt in her voice and shit, he hadn’t meant to hurt her. Hadn’t meant for her to hear what he said, it had just slipped out. “Why would you say such a thing?”

They’re outside the Great Hall now, Anna’s voice now heard over the music and a few people outside turn to look at them. 

“I only said what was the truth.” Kristoff said, still not able to face her and heading to the stairs. “He’s using you.”

“What?!” Anna cried, her heels coming to a stop, and Kristoff stopped as well. “That’s what you think?”

Kristoff sighed and turned, looking to the very angry and hurt woman before him. “I don’t think, I know.”

“You know nothing.”

“I do know, actually. I heard him talking about it just the other day.” Well, that was only half true. Sven had overheard Hans talking to his buddies, joking about how easy Anna was, how it was going to be so easy to use her as he wanted to.

Kristoff had tried to dismiss it, tried to play it off as Sven only thinking he had heard it, not wanting to ruin Anna’s excitement.

Deep down though, Kristoff knew it to be true. 

Anna blinked at him, pulling back as though she’d been hit. “That’s not true.”

“It is.” Kristoff said, confused on why she of all people wouldn’t believe him. “He said that Anna, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Anna stared, tears beginning to form in her eyes, and she breathed a laugh, “You’re just jealous.” She sneered.

That through Kristoff back. 

He was not at all jealous. 

Absolutely not. 

“I’m not jealous.” Kristoff said, glaring at her now as he comes up to her, “I am being your friend Anna, I’m only trying to help you. He’s using you.”

She doesn’t move, Anna continuing to stare at him, hurt and anger in her eyes. He hates that he is the reason for it, but god's she could be so stubborn.

Like right now.

“Why didn’t you tell me before then?”

“Because you were so excited!” Kristoff says, pleading for her to understand, ignoring the now staring classmates standing nearby. “You were so damn happy Anna, I wasn’t going to ruin that for you.”

“But you did!” She says, her tears falling. “You did ruin it, you ruined everything!”

A silence falls between them, Anna gasping for breath as Kristoff stares at her dumbfounded. 

He realizes then how out of line he had been, how much he had just royally messed it up. 

Completely screwed everything up. 

He needs to apologize, now.

“Anna…” Kristoff murmurs, moving to comfort her but Anna retreats, looking down to her shoes as she tries to wipe her tears.

It’s like someone had punched him in the gut, hit him square in the chest as she steps away from him. So he waits, looking only at her as he stands patiently waiting for her to speak.

“You know the solution then?” She says, looking at him with a pained glare, “Pipe up the courage to ask me before somebody else does.”

With that, she whips around, walking back into the great hall and leaving Kristoff standing completely taken aback.

If only she’d known how hard he had tried to get the courage to ask her. How the moment the Yule Ball had been announced, he’d decided he would ask Anna.

How Sven had been so patient, such a good friend to help him work up the nerve. Every time he had nearly done it, he could never get the words out. It never felt right, nearly felt forced and it was killing him.

How he had known he was running out of time a week ago, knew he needed to ask her before someone else beat him to it. How Monday morning he had awoken and decided this was the day. He was going to ask her the moment he saw her that afternoon. 

How he had waited for her at their meeting spot near the lake, pacing back and forth as he worked up his nerve, preparing himself. 

How when she had nearly sprinted to him, telling him the news of how Hans had asked her to the ball, how wide she had smiled and sounded so incredibly excited, it had killed him inside.

She had no idea how devastated he was, how painful it was to hear her talk about sharing the evening with Hans. Listening to her go on for a week about her dress, what they may do after, how handsome Hans was. 

The only one who knew was Sven. Who he knew would berate the hell out of him for what he had just done.

Kristoff deserved it too, he knew he did.

As he stood on the stairs, reality of what he had just done sinking in, his stomach twisted into knots. Kristoff felt as though he would be sick.


	5. BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make it blue

It’s within the same courtyard they met that Kristoff sees her again. When he does, he stops dead in his tracks.

It had been months since they had spoken. The summer that used to be so lively, one of Kristoff’s favorite times, had been dull and empty. There were no letters, no new bits of chocolate treats to try, no excited eager knocks on the family door. 

There had been absolute silence between them, avoiding each other since that night at the Yule Ball. 

Seeing her now was like a punch to the gut, as it always was. Now, though, she was completely alone. 

There had been a rumor, one that turned out to be true, that her and Hans had broken up. A nasty one at that. 

It had left Hans in the hospital wing with a broken nose. 

Kristoff had smiled at the news, not of their break up but the git getting what he rightfully deserved. 

When he found out why though, of how Hans had been cheating behind Anna’s back, the bit of happiness left him completely.

No one, especially Anna deserved that. 

Anna sits on a bench, book in hand but Kristoff knows she isn’t reading it. She hasn’t turned a single page since he’s stopped to see her. 

Taking a deep breath, he walks out to the courtyard and towards her.

It was about time he fixed this. 

The crunching of his shoes in the snow catches her attention, and he doesn’t realize how much he has missed seeing her eyes till he sees them look at him. Wide eyed and completely shocked. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Kristoff clears his throat, “I’m um...I’m sorry.”

Anna tilts her head, confused, “Sorry?”

“Yeah,” Kristoff says, looking at his shoes, “I...I never should have said what I did at the ball. About Hans...I…” He wants to tell her she was right, that he had been completely jealous of him but--

“You were right though.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t worth hurting you over it.” He says, looking back at her. She’s smiling now and oh how he has missed her smile. 

“I would’ve gotten hurt anyways.” Anna says with a shrug. 

“Still, you didn’t deserve that. From me or him.”

“Thank you.” She says, standing up. “And I’m sorry too. I should’ve listened…”

“No, no it’s ok. To be honest, I wouldn’t have listened to me either.”

That makes her huff a laugh, and it makes Kristoff smile. 

A cold, winter breeze blows through and it makes Anna shiver. Without thinking, Kristoff takes off his scarf and wraps it around her. His scarf is so large that half her face is hidden behind it, wrapped tightly in it’s warmth.

He doesn’t miss how her cheeks turn a rosey red, his heart thundering in his chest at the notion that she is, in fact, blushing. 

When he finishes, he tugs gentle at the ends of the scarf, staring intently at it as he speaks. “And you were right too.”

“About what?”

He looks up and into her eyes, “I was jealous.”

Anna’s eyes widen, “You--you were?”

Kristoff nods, losing his courage to speak as he watches her take it in. As he does, a snowflake falls onto her cheek, and then several more begin to fall around them as it begins to snow. 

But he only has eyes for her as she looks to his eyes, then his lips, then back up. How she leans towards him just so, Kristoff following her lead as she pulls his scarf down enough for him to find her lips with his own.


End file.
